1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a management apparatus, a communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in response to the demand for reducing travel expenses and travel time, communication systems for conducting television conference and the like via a communication network such as the Internet are widely available. In such communication system, when communication is started between multiple communication terminals, image data and audio data are transmitted and received, so that the television conference can be realized.
With recent enrichment of broadband environment, high quality image data and high quality audio data can be transmitted and received between multiple communication terminals. Therefore, the situation of the party with which the television conference is conducted can be easily recognized, so that the satisfaction of communication by conversation can be improved.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication NO. 2012-50063 suggests a technique associated with such television conference system, which includes registering terminal information about the party with which communication is made in advance, managing the state of a terminal, and selecting a terminal registered in the destination list, thus easily starting communication with the terminal with which communication is conducted.
Depending on the conference, highly confidential data may be transmitted and received, and it is desired to provide a technique for appropriately restricting participants participating in the conference. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication NO. 7-177482 suggests such technique for restricting participants participating in the conference, which includes registering participants before the conference is started in order to restrict participants participating in the conference, and preventing those other the registered participants from participating in the conference.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication NO. 2012-50063, anybody with a terminal registered in the destination list can participate in the conference, and there is a problem in that the party with which communication is conducted and which is registered in the destination list cannot be prevented from being participating in the conference depending on the agenda of the conference.
In the technique described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication NO. 7-177482, there is a problem in that it is troublesome to register participants before the conference is started and it is impossible to easily restrict participation.
In view of the above circumstances, there is a need to provide a communication system, a management apparatus, a communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium capable of improving security while easily restricting a participation location for a session.